The term Elastography relates to measurement of elastic properties of materials. Elastographic measurements are typically used to in analysis of biological tissue to determine various sample parameters such as bone density and accumulation of deposition within the tissue.
Generally, elastographic measurements include generating a distortion in the sample and collecting data about response of the sample to the distortion within certain time window. Detection of the sample response is conventionally performed using various techniques between ultrasound imaging, magnetic resonance imaging and optical coherent tomography.
Several techniques have been developed for monitoring data on vibrations of a sample's surface. Such techniques utilize optical inspection of the sample and analyzing of secondary speckle patterns formed by reflection and scattering of coherent light from an inspection region on the sample's surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,638,991 presents a method for imaging an object. The method comprises imaging a coherent speckle pattern propagating from an object, using an imaging system being focused on a plane displaced from the object.
US 2013/0144137 and US 2014/0148658 present a system and method for use in monitoring one or more conditions of a subject's body. The system includes a control unit which includes an input port for receiving image data, a memory utility, and a processor utility. The image data is indicative of data measured by a pixel detector array and is in the form of a sequence of speckle patterns generated by a portion of the subject's body in response to illumination thereof by coherent light according to a certain sampling time pattern. The memory utility stores one or more predetermined models, the model comprising data indicative of a relation between one or more measurable parameters and one or more conditions of the subject's body. The processor utility is configured and operable for processing the image data to determine one or more corresponding body conditions; and generating output data indicative of the corresponding body conditions.